The Rift City
The Rift City Lore Long in the future Robert Who dies of Bethesda flu in FOE but before he passes on he helps two warring groups called "The Badlanders" and "Colt Clans" unite. Robert, with the help of the two groups, digs up the City of Manehattan and sends it up into the Rift in the present day. After Robert Who completes his last wish he finally dies from the radiation and passes on his legacy on to his long life frienenemy "Missy". When Robert regenerates he leaves his phone box To Missy. Robert then woke up as the drugs wore off and randomly found himself in an empty, floating City. He shrugged and called a bunch of his friends to ask if they wanted to hang out there. The two groups were arrested attempting to steal Manehatten and chucked in an asylum for such a crazy plan. The City itself has everything: shopping malls, apartments, restaurants, casinos, stores, and more once an actual map is created. The Rift City ( In Real Life) The Rift City is a podcast show of many lower ranked bronies. The podcast was started in 2016 when Jakee Arnold asked Robert Who to help him with the new podcast. After a long time of searching, Robert who and Jakee found a few bronies that wanted to join. They included Fast Track, FlutterRose, Snogwritts, Evan Bernardi, and Robert Who. Rift City History The Rift City started out as a group for anyone to join to talk and work together regardless of popularity. Jakee Arnold along with Robert Who thought about making a group in 2016. This led to the creation of the Rift City Podcast with the help of some friends like Fast Track, FlutterRoseVA, and Snogwritts. During this time Jakee Arnold was struggling to run the Rift City as his family was unsupportive of his group and the brony fandom but thanks to people like Fast Track and Robert Who spreading word and gathering support for the group Jakee was able to push past their judgment. Jakee was able to hold more podcasts, specifically Rift City Banters which allowed anyone to join the stream which led to the first great expansion of the Rift City. Dozens of members from those banters joined the Rift City including Patrick Rowberry, Pat Rex 11, LazerHawk, Mirror Marvel, Mr.LeftTurn, Blue Prism, and several others. Eventually Jakee left the Rift City, relinquishing leadership and so Lazerhawk was voted in as the new owner. Robert also left later, partially due to Jakee and RomanceWriter's leaving and also because he was disappointed in creating 'another Rift Cafe'. Despite these hard times the group has steadily grown in membership and continued to hold fairly regular streams. Members Trivia * Not affiliated with the Rift Cafe or Secret Rift. * Many in the group have acknowledged that there are too many Rifts but haven't bothered to change the name. * Backstory may or may not be true. Discord The Discord server was made public on Jun 17, 2018 when the Rift's YouTube channel hit 100 subscribers. It is where all streams are conducted from but in a member only section of the server excluding banter streams which take place in the public part of the discord. Invite Link: https://discord.gg/DQQMsrv[[Category:Fictional Location]] Category:Alphabetical Category:Podcast